


Under a Cloud (With Silver Lining)

by Captain_Cho



Series: Medstud [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cho/pseuds/Captain_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Kyuhyun, a 4th year Medical Student, should re-take his minor surgery class to graduate. It's annoying,, pisses him off to no end, especially when he could pass the test and he could graduate on time if not for that incident. But if the teacher is a handsome, 2nd year surgeon resident, maybe everything won't be that bad, right? Besides, every cloud has its silver lining afterall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Cloud (With Silver Lining)

Kyuhyun believes in fate. That everything happens for a reason. And there’s always 2 sides of a coin. Good and bad is only about how you want to see it. There’s always something to learn, something to get, something good albeit in the worst moments in life. Every cloud has a silver lining after all. People say he’s stupid. He says, it’s principles of life.

That’s why he never breaks down for long. What’s the point of it? Time will never stops and waits for you as you choose to stuck at a point in your life. Know your mistake, learn from it, stand up and moving on. That’s what he always says to himself, how he always face everything fate had thrown at him.

And that, is how he ends up in front of the surgery department office, ready  to knock.

 *****

“dr. Kim, the one who is assigned to teach you,  is an attending surgeon. “ a male doctor opens the door and lead him to sit on the sofa. “He’s too busy to be with you on practice session, so I’ll take his place for the next two weeks. I’m Lee Donghae, 2nd year surgeon resident.  There will only 4 practice session, every Tuesday and Friday, at 08.00  until 10.00 . We’re gonna practice with mannequin for the the first week and you can watch me do minor surgery  the following week. The Final test will be taken by dr. Kim himself, at Friday, 3rd week. You’re the only  one re-taking this class, I hope you’re not wasting my time. Do I make myself clear?”

Kyuhyun stares, speechless.

Lee Donghae, the male doctor, 2nd year surgeon resident, is someone with authority aura around him. He’s handsome, with well-built body, and a pair of beautiful, sharp yet gentle eyes.

Kyuhyun breath hitched at the realization.

It means he will spending time alone with this doctor for 4 days in the next 2 weeks.

Alone with a Hot Surgeon Resident.

“Cho Kyuhyun-ssi?”

“N-ne?” he answers, stammered. Blinking his eyes to get his focus back to the hot doctor in front of him.

“Do you or do you not paying attention?” the resident asks him with  a cold voice and sharp-calculating eyes.

“I do, sir. I mean, doc. Tuesday and Friday 08.00 am sharp, no being late and no excuse”

Lee Donghae nods, “You’re dismissed”

“Yes, doctor Lee”

He knows for the next 2 weeks.

His life is doomed.

 *****

 It is a well known fact, that almost all the surgeon residents are hot. Most of them have authority aura around them, persceptive and of course, smart and intelligent.

But to be taught privately by a surgeon residents, which is not only fits those criteria but also attentive and gentle, Kyuhyun realizes he’s going to have a heart attack after this session ends.

“So that’s the basic of minor surgery. Now, what’s the most important things in surgery?” Donghae asks another question, eyes looking straight at his.

Kyuhyun will himself to back to focus and not just get lost in the other’s eyes.

“Sterility, be it the work field or our aseptic procedure. Patient safety.” Kyuhyun answers, trying hard not to fidget.

The doctor nods, “Correct. Failure in aseptic procedure will ends up with infection, which can develops into a life-threatening sepsis. Patient safety is not the only important thing though, but our safety too. Remember that we are dealing with blood, other people’s blood. We never knew what kind of disease they possessed. Understand?” The doctor correct him gently and he replies with a nod.

“Now,  before we start the session, I want to assess your skill first. Show me what you’ve got. The mannequin for suturing is here.”

Kyuhyun blinks and takes a deep breath.

“Yes, doc. And the scenario is?”

“A man, got laceration on his arm, due to an accident. Perform a simple interrupted and vertical mattress suture”

Medical skill especially one about suturing technique is a matter of practice, Kyuhyun learns it from a long time ago. The more you do it, the more your hands will accustomed to the movement, and then at one point, it’s as if your hands could move by themselves. Kyuhyun knows this. And he had practiced suturing technique for God knows how many times to master it.

“Good afternoon, I’m dr. Cho, your general practitioner. May I help you?”

Kyuhyun starts everything from the anamnesis, history taking of the wound, wound assessment and all the steps which he had memorized outside his brain. When he do the suturing technique, he did so meticulously, with supple hand movements and light conversation to keep the mock-patient occcupied,  despite never done it on the real-patient.

“You’re doing really good, starts from the anamnesis, the history taking of the wound, wound assessment, aseptic procedure,” the doctor pauses for a moment as he tries the strength of the suture, “the strength is good. I could see you had practiced on this a lot, your hand movement and your patient handling is natural.” The doctor smiles at him for the first time, proud clear in his eyes.

If Kyuhyun had said before that this doctor’s stoic expression is handsome. Then handsome, beautiful, and other words do nothing to judge how wonderful his smile is.

Kyuhyun coughs, feeling his cheeks getting warm as he murmurs a soft thank you for the compliment.

“I don’t see why you need to re-take the class, Cho Kyuhyun-ssi.”

“I .. something happened and I got failed at the class.”

Kyuhyun is an epitome of a perfect and ambitious medical student. He sleeps late and wakes up early to get all the medical knowledge he could get, all the recognition he could earn. He almost got perfect score on every subject. But just on his luck, he got an argument with a professor and in the end he failed the subject. Not because he’s not good at it, but because his professor doesn’t like his attitude.

The doctor raises his eyebrows, clearly not satisfied with the answer. But Kyuhyun refuse to explain further.  He’s not proud of it afterall.

“We still got an hour until this first session ends. Do you want to assist me in my work?”

Kyuhyun blinks, “but, the medical intern sunbaenims.. “

“Just stick close to me. The Medical interns usually are assigned to the attending physicians, not a junior resident like me. But can you promise me you’re gonna take it seriously? It’s a matter of patient’s health, life and death. We’re not here to just play doctor, understood?” the older male stands up and take his white coat. Smiling at him as he did so.

“If it’s not an emergency, and life-threatening situation. I’ll try to let you come to assist me.”

“Oh and Kyuhyun-ssi, if you want, you can shadow me for this 2 weeks, even if it’s not on the practice session. Though if there’s a place you can’t go too, you need to wait outside. But aside from that, you can assist me, what do you think? Dr. kim said that if the student is good, I can take them with me.”

Kyuhyun blinks. This kind of offering, “Y-Yes, sure. I’d really love to, doc!” he grins widely.

Heart beating fast, excitement clear on his eyes. A medical student should only watch a minor surgery, not assisting the surgeon. To be offered assisting a surgeon resident sure is an honor. He could get all the experience and knowledge he would only get once he become an intern. Not to mention he got to spend the next 2 weeks with the hot surgeon resident.

He had been upset when he knew he failed the class just because he pissed of a professor. Not to mention accidentally, lot of people pissed at him for being ambitious after all.

But to be able to experience all of this, he would never have it any other way.

Well, it seems like every cloud has its silver lining afterall.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the education system the way I know. I know nothing about this though, please forgive me for any mistakes. Some explanation for the education system:  
> 1\. Medical Student : A 4 years undergraduate studies in human medicine. They will graduate with the title of Doctor of Medicine (MD), or also known as Bachelor of Medicine. But they aren't a doctor, yet. They could watch some of the medical procedures, but aren't allowed to assist the doctors. (That's why to be offered to assist a procedure, a minor surgery even, is a one in a million case deserved only for the best-- in the judgment of the mentors)
> 
> 2\. Medical Intern : a physician in training who has completed medical school and has a medical degree, but does not yet have a full license to practice medicine unsupervised. They basically assist everything. They usually take 2 years to complete. They're divided into groups and the groups will be rolled into all the departments in the hospital. Every departments should take the Intern under their wings for training more or less 3 - 8 weeks, depends on the importance of each deparments.
> 
> 3\. Residency : a stage of graduate medical training. A resident or house officer is a physician (one who holds the degree of M.D., D.O., MBBS, MBChB, or BMed) who practices medicine usually in a hospital or clinic under the direct or indirect supervision of an attending physician. They do depth training within a specific branch of medicine. They would assists the attending physician to get more knowledge, and usually in turn, the medical intern assists them to get more knowledge. basically, Residency is a step one used to be a specialist
> 
> 4\. Attending Physician : physician (M.D. D.O. or D.P.M.) who has completed residency and practices medicine in a clinic or hospital, in the specialty learned during residency. Basically, a doctor spesialist.


End file.
